Not Healthy
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Tidak ada yang namanya cerita manis selembut permen kapas.


Sawamura Eijun sangat tahu kalau Miyuki Kazuya itu pria brengsek suka main wanita. Berganti hari berganti juga wanita yang dia ajak berromansa. Seperti tidak ada habisnya.

Tapi, Sawamura Eijun tidak bisa menyangkal kalau hatinya masih terpikat dan terantai oleh pesona dan kasih sayang gombal Miyuki Kazuya. Apalagi dengan status mereka yang berpacaran seraya Miyuki Kazuya yang selalu main wanita di depan Sawamura Eijun.

Hubungan mereka sama sekali tidak sehat.

Dan anehnya, Sawamura Eijun tidak menyesal sedikit pun.

.

.

**Not Healthy**

Miyuki Kazuya x Sawamura Eijun

ProPlayer!Miyuki and CollegeStudent!Sawamura

Diamond no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji

Not Healthy (c) Valkyrie Ai

Rated : M

**PLEASE READ THIS WARNING BELOW! DONT BLAME THE AUTHOR AFTER YOU READ THIS! I ALREADY WARN YOU ALL!**

**Warning**: NTR, tapi bagi yang tidak tahan dengan tema perselingkuhan, saya sarankan jangan membaca fanfic ini, masih terjang aja terus ngeflame author? kukutuk kalian suka Bajingan!Miyuki, tanpa sadar typos, dan kesalahan lain yang lepas dari kesadaran author

Dan cerita ini tidak ada karakter baiknya. Jangan berharap hal indah.

Terima kasih.

.

.

.

Gosip itu beredar lagi, dan sampai ke telinga Sawamura. Tidak, sebenarnya dia juga membacanya beberapa waktu lalu beritanya saat naik bis ke perpustaan kota. Dengan mata dan telinganya sendiri dia mendapat bukti kalau Miyuki Kazuya sedang kencan dengan model dari Eropa. Sawamura lupa nama negaranya, tapi yang dia tahu itu dari benua eropa.

Sebenarnya Sawamura bodoh amat dengan model itu, tapi kenapa Miyuki melakukannya lagi? Padahal Sawamura sudah mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka melihatnya jalan dengan cewek lain. Apalagi sampai pegangan tangan mesra gitu dan saling cium pipi. Pacar mana yang tidak cemburu melihat kekasihnya selingkuh terang-terangan. Sawamura masih manusia yang memiliki berbagai macam perasaan dan minta dimengerti.

Tapi kenapa Miyuki Kazuya, mantan _battery_nya semasa SMA itu seenak jidatnya main selingkuh, main cewek, main pegang tubuh cewek, main sok ganteng, dan memainkan perasaan suci Sawamura?

Sawamura tidak terima. Mending dia minggat saja ke kampung halamannya di Nagano dan cari kekasih yang pengasih dan pengertian seperti Wakana!

Itu yang dipikirkan Sawamura sejak dulu.

Tapi raga dan pikirannya masih tetap di apartemen itu melihat Miyuki Kazuya dan model dari Eropa itu sedang bermesraan sambil ditemani cahaya tamaram lilin dan bulan sabit menggantung di atas sana. Ditemani segelas anggur dan beberapa cemilan bikinan Miyuki Kazuya, duduk di satu kursi dengan Miyuki yang memangku gadis itu. Tangannya macam-macam mengusap paha putih nan mulus yang perlahan-lahan mulai naik ke area yang tidak seharusnya. Dan dari ruang tengah Sawamura melihatnya jelas, bibir kedua insan itu saling melumat penuh nafsu dan panas. Menggigit bibir bawah satu sama lain bergantian. Kelopak mata mereka yang terpejam menunjukkan bagaimana nikmatnya ciuman itu.

Hati Sawamura serasa seperti diremas sesuatu yang sangat kuat dan tajam. Seperti tangan nenek sihir tua dengan kukunya yang bagaikan cakar dinoasurus. Lebih sakit daripada pintingan Kuramochi. Tidak, pintingan maut Kuramochi bukan apa-apa dibandingkan perselingkuhan nyata oleh Miyuki. Seperti langit teratas dan dasar palung laut terdalam. Sangat sangat jauh.

Tapi walau sakit begini, Sawamura masih tetap duduk di sana memeluk lutut dan bantalnya. Terus memperhatikan kedua insan ini tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang walau hatinya tersakiti. Matanya seperti mau menangis, tapi bukan tangisan kesedihan. Ada bermacam-macam emosi dan perasaan yang bercampur aduk sampai Sawamura tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini.

Sebenarnya kenapa dirinya masih di sini?

.

.

.

Lebih dari sekali saat Sawamura pulang ke apartemen dan mendapati Miyuki Kazuya sedang bercinta dengan perempuan lain. Entah itu dapur, ruang tengah, kamar tamu, atau di _genka_.

Dan Sawamura hapal, Miyuki selalu membiarkan yang di bawahnya mendominasi permainan.

Sawamura saat itu memilih pergi ke kamarnya, yang juga kamar Miyuki, dan tidur atau mengerjalan tugas kuliahnya. Tapi suara desahan yang terus memanggil nama Miyuki sampai terdengar ke kamar. Sawamura terpaksa memakai earphone bervolume keras agar bisa fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Dia muak mendengarnya, sangat sangat muak. Ingin sekali dia usir saja mereka dari apartemen detik itu juga. Tapi mengingat kalau yang membayar bulanannya adalah Miyuki, Sawamura tidak berani. Sawamura kasarannya menumpang, walau tidak menghilangkan fakta kalau Miyuki sendiri yang mengajak Sawamura untuk tinggal satu apartemen. Jadi dia memilih diam saja dan membiarkan semua berlalu.

Sawamura berdiri, dia merapikan beberapa bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggungnya. Dia akan keluar lagi sore ini. Haruichi dan Furuya mengajaknya mengerjakan tugas bersama. Walau mereka beda jurusan, tapi masih menyempatkan waktu untuk bersama. Apalagi mereka dalam satu klub baseball lagi. Sudah tidak bisa terpisahkan.

Sebenarnya Sawamura masih ragu untuk keluar kamar. Miyuki dan selingkuhannya masih di ruang tengah. Dan suara desahan itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi, tapi Sawamura yakin kalau perempuan itu masih di sana.

Apakah harus dia batalkan janjinya saja ya? Atau terjang saja?

Sawamura menarik napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan dari mulut. Dia memutuskan keluar kamar dan mengabaikan Miyuki. Dia harus mengerjakan tugas bersama teman-temannya.

"Sawamura, mau ke mana?" tanya Miyuki, dia terlihat sudah memakai baju kasualnya. Ke mana perempuan yang main dengan Miyuki tadi? Dia sudah pulang?

Sawamura sambil berjalan menjawab, "Ketemu sama Harucchi dan Furuya."

"Hati-hati." Itu saja yang dikatakan Miyuki sebelum Sawamura benar-benar pergi. Tidak ada makna lain dalam ucapannya. Singkat, padat, jelas. Sangat monoton dan klise.

Kesal, itu adalah adalah apa yang Sawamura rasakan. Tapi dia pendam sendiri. Karena tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Apa sebaiknya Sawamura minta putus saja ya? Hubungan ini hanya menyakiti dirinya saja. Hubungan mereka sudah tidak seperti dulu masih SMA. Tidak ada cerita manis lagi.

Kilau mata Sawamura hilang saat di tengah jalan menuju perpustakan. Mendengar para perempuan membicarakan bagaimana menariknya Miyuki Kazuya. Membicarakan apakah mereka bisa menarik perhatian sang jenius _catcher_ kalau berpenampilan menarik dan menggoda?

Ini menyebalkan. Kenapa kekasihnya harus menjadi orang yang sebrengsek buaya darat? Kenapa Miyuki Kazuya berubah? Apakah dirinya sudah tidak menarik lagi? Apa memang cintanya sudah hilang?

Sawamura terus melamun, sampai dia tidak sadar kalau dia melewatkan pemberhentiannya. Ya, dia naik kereta. Baru saat teleponnya berdering tanda telepon dari Haruichi, Sawamura langsung sadar kalau dia kelewat jauh dari pemberhentiannya. Secepatnya dia turun dari gerbong. Saat melihat papan nama stasiun, Sawamura baru sadar kalau ini adalah daerah yang tidak pernah dia kunjungi.

'Sial, aku melamun.' Itu rutukan hati Sawamura. Dia menelpon Haruichi kembali dan mengatakan kalau akan ke sana naik taksi.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kali Sawamura mencoba untuk selingkuh. Bentuk balas dendam kepada Miyuki Kazuya dengan cara yang sama. Tapi Sawamura tidak tahu pada siapa dia akan melakukan pelarian. Kalau ke Furuya, bisa-bisa dibunuh oleh Haruichi. Lagi pun, mana mungkin Sawamura bisa melakukannya dengan teman sendiri. Sawamura hanya memandang Furuya sebagai teman dan rival.

Teman cewek?

Sawamura tidak mau mendapat gosip kalau dia berpacaran dengan cewek dan akan langsung didatangi si iblis Kuramochi. Mereka satu universitas dan satu klub. Kuramochi dapat kabar kalau Sawamura ditembak cewek, langsung dapat pintingan menyakitkan.

Jadi berkencan dengan perempuan bukan pilihan.

Apa harus laki-laki?

Tidak masalah sih sebenarnya mau laki-laki atau perempuan. Tujuannya hanya untuk balas dendam pada Miyuki Kazuya. Agar dia tahu rasanya juga diselingkuhi terang-terangan.

Tapi satu-satunya kenalan Sawamura di luar Seido hanyalah Amahisa dan Raichi. Tidak ada pilihan. Tapi Raichi bisa jadi pelarian menginap.

Dan ya, Sawamura seminggu ini memilih menginap di apartemen Raichi bersama orang tuanya, Todoroki Raizo. Balasannya Sawamura akan mengirimi keluarga ini sayuran segar dan melempar untuk Raichi. Cukup simpel dan membantu. Miyuki juga tidak mencari di mana Sawamura, dia tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Jadi Sawamura bisa agak tenang.

"Raichi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sanada-_san_?" tanya Sawamura setelah mereka main baseball.

Raichi menatap botol minum yang tinggal setengah, "Baik-baik saja, Nada-_senpai_ sering datang ke tempatku."

"Dia, tidak selingkuh?" tanya Sawamura penasaran.

"Tidak."

Ahh, Sawamura iri. Bisa ditukar tidak Miyuki Kazuya dengan Sanada Shunpei?

"Kalau berdua, kalian ngapain?"

"Ngobrol sama cari makan. Sawamura, kau tahu. Yakisoba yang ada di universitasnya Nada-_senpai_ sangat enak lo. Sausnya sama kenyalnya soba itu enak banget. Aku sampai beli tiga porsi saking enaknya. Onigirinya juga enak, isinya tuna mayo. Pisang! Pisang juga enak! Aku suka wisata kuliner di kantin unversitas Nada-_senpai_."

Ini dia Todoroki Raichi kalau sudah membicarakan makanan dan Sanada, tidak bisa direm.

Sawamura memainkan bola baseballnya sambil mendengarkan cerita Todoroki. Dia berpikir ke mana harus tinggal sementara lagi memiliki masalah pribadi dengan Miyuki. Tidak mungkin dia berlama-lama di tempat Raichi. Apa ke tempat Kanemaru ya? Dia mau tidak ya? Nanti Sawamura telpon saja.

"Sawamura."

"Hmm?"

Raichi terlihat agak ragu saat mau bicara, dia bergerak gelisah seraya melirik entah ke mana saja asal bukan mata Sawamura, "Apa... kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Huh?"

"I-Itu, aku mendengar gossip itu. Soal dia selingkuh," yang dimaksud Raichi adalah Miyuki Kazuya, "Nada-_senpai_ bilang padaku jangan berkenalan dengannya karena dia orang jahat. Saat Nada-_senpai_ bilang begitu, aku langsung teringat padamu. Sawamura orang baik, dan dia orang jahat. Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Sawamura pasti sudah sangat tersakiti."

Benar juga, Raichi tahu kalau Sawamura dan Miyuki itu kekasih.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, aku mau menolong. Katakan saja." Seru Raichi agak mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Sawamura menunduk, dia tersenyum senang karena masih memiliki teman sebaik Raichi. Dia mendongak menatap mata Raichi, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Malahan aku berencana akan membalas perbuatan kejinya itu. Seenaknya saja berpangling dan melupakan kalau ada Sawamura Eijun yang hebat ini."

"Sawamura..."

"Tapi aku rasa, untuk sekarang tinggal di tempatmu saja cukup."

"Sungguh?" tanya Raichi meyakinkan, dan dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Sawamura.

Raichi hanya bisa tersenyum, tapi juga kasihan. Kalau dia berada di posisi Sawamura, Raichi mungkin sudah kabur ke ayahnya dan mengalahkannya di liga nanti. Dihancurkan habis-habisan.

Hanya, Sawamura terlalu baik. Raichi khawatir kalau temannya ini akan sangat hancur nanti. Raichi hanya bisa berdoa semoga Sawamura baik-baik saja dalam segala hal.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

**A/N: **Saya ucapkan selamat bagi siapa pun pembaca yang sudah sampai sejauh ini. Dan saya ucapkan juga terima kasih sudah sampai sejauh ini. Valky akan berusaha update cepat.

**Review, please?**


End file.
